elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bromjunaar Sanctuary
Storage Are the empty chest and urns in the "past" room safe for permanent storage? Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 02:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :Storing something now, I'll get back if it works for storage. Neoritter (talk) 17:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :And is it safe to leave your masks on the busts? Spootlez (talk) 12:41, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :They look like They look like they're safe to store things in. Probably best if someone can confirm as well though. Neoritter (talk) 05:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Protected/permanent storage confirmed. My character has used this location as a storage closet from 11 to 81. The Masks will also remain if you choose to leave them on the busts. -Mentlegentlemen? (talk) 14:18, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Possession Do you get to keep the masks after you put them on the shrine? Gschmechel25 (talk) 03:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes Zach9054 (talk) 03:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I had a bug involving this thing- I had upgraded the masks at a workbench and I put them on the busts. When I took them off, they had reverted back to normal (no improvement). Could someone confirm this for me (and add it to the page, I suppose.) 05:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) IM having a problem just activating the shine, the mouth of the dragon will not open. I got all 8 masks just can't get the final one, yes i have the wooden mask. Could someone help me please! I'm also having trouble activating the shrine. Identical to the comment above - all eight masks are in the correct spot, the dragon mouth does not open. I watched a YouTube video of how to do it and there doesn't seem to be any trick to it - maybe a mod is conflicting? I have the Collector's Vault mod which has a similar holder for the masks - I really don't want to delete it since it has a trillion things stored in it. Cheers, Greg. 04:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I also had trouble activating the shrine on the PC. I had all 8 masks in place, got the sound for a discovery, but the head did not open. Also, when I removed the masks to try it again, the masks lost the tempering improvements that I had given them. Melarchivals (talk) 04:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I also had this. I had the Sneak Tools mod that added Conceal Identity enchant to the masks, but even after I removed the files and added 8 new masks via console, the mouth does not open. I guess it's not a quest, so you can't do it with quest setting. A broken script maybe? 20:08, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Another Bug If you put the wooden mask on the ground to pick up later, it may fall off the game world. My game's so glitchy, it's not even funny anymore. :( LynxTheKhajiit (talk) 03:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) This is a known bug. I didn't see a fix but bug reports are listed on the page for the Wooden Mask.Melarchivals (talk) 04:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Early Konahrik Mask? Alright, I'm looking for a way to get the Konahrik Mask early. I've gotten behind it's bust and can roll partially into the dragon head from that point, but I can't get out (unless I take off the wooden mask) and I can't take this mask by activating the bust. Does the mask only actually appear if you have all of the other masks? Or does it still sit on its bust underneath the dragon head? Oh, and I've gotten outside the normal room of the Bromjunaar Sanctuary. There's a specific point you can use a platter to get through the wall. It's not all that interesting outside, just some glowing lights and a couple mountains floating in the infinite void. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 04:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Bromjunaar" I think it's worth adding to the page that Bromjunaar is dragon language, and, broken into Brom Jun Aar, translates to North King Servant. I figure that this is intended to mean "Servant of the North King" or "Servant of the King of the North". (The page is locked, so this is obviously a proposal rather than an edit) 15:28, August 12, 2014 (UTC)